Schöne Faurst
Schöne Faurst is a 2015-introduced and all around character. The cousin of the three Faurst sisters, she has been taking care of them with her family for some time. She loves them dearly and is a Rebel because she wants them to have a happy ending. They are family after all! Character What is Schöne like? Schöne Faurst is a girl with a highly compassionate soul. Practical, yet an indulger in her feminine side, Schöne is confident in herself and the abilities she possesses. To her, the surname Faurst means potential and she just knows that she will be one that lives up to her name. Confident in herself, Schöne believes that she possesses both inner and outer beauty and isn't concerned about the opinions of other people. To her, the judgmental people in life are not worth knowing. Because of this attitude, she likes encouraging others to be themselves and not follow the status quo, something which startles a lot of people. Practical to a fault, Schöne isn't exactly concerned with the perceptions of how genders should act. Her only concern is taking care of her family and if she has to hunt to do it, so be it. Very frugal, she saves money with a fastidious air. While considered to be stingy, she doesn't see it that way. To Schöne, money is very important and saving for a rainy day is better than wasting it on frivolous pursuits. Stocking up on resources, she tries to reuse everything, just in case she'll need it one day. Schöne is definitely self-sufficient for the most part. Her... situation has left her in charge of the Faurst household, molding her into a leader. Her persuasive talents ensure that people listen to her orders, but even without them, her charisma and kind nature assist her in leading others. The fact that she is fair and disciplines with fairness in mind helps her cause as well. TBC What does Schöne like to do? What does Schöne look like? Schöne is frankly a picture of beauty, proving she lives up to her name. She has what some would call a fair complexion, her skin tone a peculiar mix of tanned and pale. She has a strange birthmark which is in a bear like shape on her right shoulder, but it is hidden by the sleeve of her dress. She has chocolate brown hair which are tied in two long braids by ribbons. Presently, she hardly ever takes them out. But, when she was younger, she used to style it into adorable pigtails. Her eyes are a beautiful sky blue color, much to her pleasure. (She seems to think having blue or green eyes makes you more attractive.) Her eyelashes are very feminine and flutter daintly when she blinks. Her height is around 5'4 feet and she is of an average build at first glance. While she doesn't look it, she is strong, but she keeps that to herself. She doesn't want to seem weird to the other girls. Fairy Tale- Bearskin How The Story Goes How does Schöne fit into it? Relationships Schöne's Family Schöne's family life is ridiculously tragic. With a mother that is lost at sea, a dead father and three younger cousins to raise, Schöne has juggled many roles for years. However, she is perfectly content with her lifestyle, enjoying her purpose. Anastasia Faurst (Lost Mother) Anastasia 'Stacy' Faurst, Schöne's beloved mother, was a girl with a small, but hardly insignificant destiny: she was the girl meant to replace organs after the originals had been stolen from the Three Army Surgeons. After she completed her role, she quickly fled to avoid justice. Luckily, she was never caught or persecuted. After everything settled down for her, Stacy ran into the younger brother of the father from the tale Bearskin. Preston and her hit it off instantly and they engaged in a whirlwind romance that ended in a happy marriage. They were so pleased with each other that they were determined to pass on their genes through a little girl: Schöne. For years, Stacy had the urge to travel, but stayed put for around 8 years to watch her daughter blossom into a compassionate, confident female. Then, with a heavy heart, Stacy hit the road, kissing her family goodbye and making the pledge to write as often as possible. This arrangement was perfectly fine... Till Anastasia boarded a ship that vanished off the map entirely. Stacy was declared lost at sea, which broke something inside of Preston and shattered Schöne's heart. While Schöne holds out hope that her mother is still alive, her practical side has forced her to give up mostly on the notion. A small sliver of hope still shines deep within her though, smothered by realism. Preston Faurst (Dead Father) Preston Faurst, the deceased father of Schöne, was nothing more than the younger brother of a brother who actually had a story to look forward to. Overlooked entirely, Preston had a somewhat normal childhood, if being emotionally neglected and abused counted as normal. He grew up to be a timid soul who craved affection, and the enchanting Anastasia managed to make that craving grow and flourish until he gathered the courage to ask her out on a date. The rest was history: they married and had a baby, Schöne. Unlike Stacy, Preston adored the baby too much to leave her. Yes, he was protective of her, but it was solely because he adored her and wanted the best for her. He taught her how to defend for herself and other useful skills. Still, life managed to destroy their happiness. When Stacy died, a part of Preston died as well. He retreated into himself, slowly wasting away in the darkness of his quarters. Schöne made a valiant effort to take care of him and she did her job admirably. However, a plague soon spread around their village. For some unknown reason, Schöne was unaffected, but Preston took ill and died within the week, much to Schöne's horror. She was now an orphan. Life would never be the same. Unfortunately, she'd have to raise kids who were almost her age too. Minna Faurst TBA Unda Faurst TBA Narcissa Faurst TBA Schöne's Friends Her only friends so far are Narcissa, Unda, and Minna: her cousins. She sadly has no other friends than her cousins. At least, not yet. Schöne's Acquaintances Schöne's Enemies Whlie she can't seem to obtain friends, she happens to have amassed a enemy or two. Arktophonos Pellen TBA Schöne's Pet Schöne's Romantic Life Outfits She wears a mix of red and white outfits, those being her primary colors. For some reason, her entire wardrobe is filled with those colors, so she'll occasionally snatch outfits from her cousins to wear if she needs to. Class-ic Schedule Quotes Trivia * Her name means Beauty. Gallery This is the gallery for any art Schöne manages to amass. IMG 0947-1-.jpg|Schöne, drawn by the amazing Artemis! SchöneFanArt1.jpg|Done by '' Koiizumi'' SchoneFaurst.jpeg|Done by RoybelGirl Request-SabineOfTheForce.png|Done by Rai KnightShade Notes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Bearskin Category:Sabineforce Ocs Category:Nyx's OCs Category:Commoners Category:Work in progress Category:German